Zorn der Katze
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: Sasuke, hit with a jutsu, was stuck with the result of it for the rest of his life. Not to mention trying to fight people without being molested. Warnings: Yaoi, Boy on boy...and Uchihacest in later chapters.
1. Problems

**Yaoi: Alright, I always wondered what would happen if Sasuke had cat ears and a tail…So I took it upon myself to make my own…XD**

**Title: '****Zorn der Katze****' is German for Wrath of the Cat.**

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)**

**Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!**

**Edit: For some reason when I posted this, Fanfiction screwed it up....ugh....but I fixed it...if you see any more screw ups let me know, please?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke hesitantly walked in the front door of his house. He removed his shoes and began to sneak to the stairs.

"Sasuke." A voice from the living room made the small raven jump in surprise.

"H-Hai?" The owner of the spoken name stuttered as he stayed out to sight from the other.

"Come here. I haven't seen you in two days." The silky voice spoke so softly that Sasuke shivered slightly before entering the living room.

"I'm sorry, aniki." Sasuke whispered before he came into Itachi's view with a dark blush.

"Sasuke, do you mind explaining to me what happened?" Itachi asked as he looked confused and slightly amused at the back cat ears on top of Sasuke's head. He walked up to the small teen and felt the left ear with curiosity.

"Well, I was fighting this lady – That I don't remember the name of – with Naruto and we had to do the dramatic and completely unneeded pause, so Naruto could do his long, boring speech about how he was going to kick her ass and become hokage. So, about…mmm, I'd say mid-rant, I told him to shut the fuck up. We started arguing back and forth before he did the gayest and most childish thing ever. He pushed me like a little kid would. The whole time the lady was mumbling some weird things. When I was about to push him, everything went black. When I finally gained consciousness, the lady apologized for the misunderstanding. She thought we were out to kill her when actually we were there to protect her. Anyway, she told me she was also sorry but there is no way to get rid of the ears and tail." He paused to release an annoyed sigh. "Great, now I'll have to cut a hole in all my pants and shorts for my tail. Plus, I won't ever get laid. Correction, I'll be raped so much that it won't be funny. Ugh! Why me?!' Sasuke finished with putting his face in his hand in defeat.

"Foolish broth-Wait! You have a tail too?" Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke and looked behind the shorter teen. "I don't see one." He added as he pulled away from the blushing teen.

"Um…Well, that's because it's stuck in my pants." Sasuke admitted as his cheeks turn a darker red.

"Oh." Itachi said dumbly before the phone rang.

"That's probably Naruto calling wanting to tease me more. Just ignore it, unless you want to deal with it." Sasuke growled before he stomped off to his room.

Itachi sighed as he picked up the ringing annoyance. 'I was so close to him and the phone just _had_ to ring!' He screamed in his head before he pressed the talk button on the phone. "Hello?" Itachi asked coldly as he listened to the other end.

**"Sasuke?"** A nervous voice asked.

"No, I am not he." Itachi stated simply and he could feel the tension on the other end of the line causing him to smirk.

**"Oh…Uh, well, is he home?"**"Yes, but he's asleep. He was very tired." Itachi said with a smirk to his face.

**"Can you wake him for me?"**"No."

**"Why not?!"** He heard the other shrill.

"Because he asked me not to wake him for anything."

**"Wha-"**"Bye, Naruto."

**"No, wait! How do you know my name? Who are you? Why are you at Sasuke's?" **The blonde rushed to ask the things that bothered him.

"I know you make Sasuke pissed. I am Kyo. I am Sasuke's lover. Does that answer your questions?"

**"NOOO-"**

Itachi chuckled as he pressed the end button and threw the phone on the couch.

"Itachi?" A voice from the top of the stairs asked and Itachi turned to face them.

"Yes, otouto?" He asked calmly as he watched his brother bounce down the stairs gracefully.

"Why did you tell Naruto that?" He asked as curiosity took over his mind.

"He isn't right for you, Sasuke. I had to do something about him." Itachi's voice was calm but in his head he was mentally running around screaming.

"Oh…Thank you, aniki." Sasuke said as a blush crossed his cheeks.

"No problem. Why don't you go to bed? I have a feeling Naruto will be over here soon and I need to change into Kyo." Itachi said with a small smile.

"I love your thinking, aniki." Sasuke said with a smirk before he ran upstairs.

Itachi's face went serious as he did all the proper hand signs and gestures for his jutsu and took the form of a different guy. He walked over to the mirror to examine every detail. His long black hair was now short red hair. The two 'wisdom lines', as people called them, were nowhere to be seen. His eyes, once black, were now blue. His outfit even changed into a red shirt and black with a tint of red pants. The necklace he wore was now a loose one and instead of three circles it had a see through crystal on the end. 'I look hot as Kyo, but not as sexy as myself.' Itachi thought right before some banging issued from the front door. He slightly smirked as he gracefully walked to the door and opened it. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked coldly and his eyes didn't miss the hesitation of the blonde.

"Yes, you can. I want to speak to Sasuke." The blonde said confidently though he was scared shitless.

"I told you he was asleep." Itachi replied as he made sure to lean on the door to block the blonde.

"I don't care, I want to speak t him." The blonde wouldn't back down for nothing right now. He charged and Itachi prepared himself for the childish battle.

"Well, I do. He's _my_ lover." Itachi hissed as he fought against Naruto to close the door.

"Liar!" Naruto refused to believe him and threw a cheap shot at Itachi by slapping him across the cheek to distract him. He smiled in victory as he pushed on the door and got in causing Itachi to stumble backwards before he caught his balance.

"Out." Itachi hissed dangerously at the blonde, who just stuck his tongue out and shook his head 'no'.

"Not until I talk to Sasuke, _Kyo_." Naruto hissed the name with much venom.

Itachi was about to say something back when something coming down the stairs caught his attention.

"Ne, Kyo. Come back to bed, please? I'm really cold without you." Sasuke whined at Itachi as he stood naked before both Itachi and Naruto. His tail twitching from side to side like a real cat tail.

"I'll be up in a minute, babe." Itachi said before he leaned down and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips before he faced Naruto again.

"Hurry, please." Sasuke pleaded before he headed back upstairs with a smirk.

"Leave, Naruto." Itachi hissed as he pointed towards the open door behind the dumbfounded blonde.

"I won't give up this easy." Naruto stated bluntly as he walked to the door.

"I know." Itachi retorted before he slammed the door in Naruto's face and locked it. He sighed with relief as he released the jutsu and slide down the front door in frustration.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke's voice reached Itachi's ears.

"Yeah?" Itachi asked weakly as he looked up and was glad to see Sasuke fully dressed.

"You okay?" He asked nervously as he walked over to Itachi and leaned down to face level.

"Yeah, I'm just frustrated. Don't worry your pretty head about it." Itachi stood as Sasuke did.

"If you say so, aniki." Sasuke mumbled as a frown remained on his face. "I'm going to bed." He added before Itachi could say something.

"Oh, okay. Night, otouto." Itachi let the subject be dropped and slightly smiled in his head at it.

"Night, aniki." The younger raven said before he ran upstairs to his room.

"I'm an idiot." Itachi mumbled to himself before he went to his room. He laid face down on his bed once he was safely locked in his room. He soon found himself falling asleep.

**-TBC-**  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaoi: Alright, this is the only chapter I have done so far….I am working on chapter two…but anyway, nice criticism is allowed not truly mean kind. Examples of mean kind: 'You suck.', 'burn in hell.', 'Uchihacest is gay.', etc…..**


	2. The Mall

**Yaoi: Alright, I finally got chapter two typed up…party time! XDD**

Disclaimer: I no own! ****

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)**

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

_"Itachi…" A scared voice is calling for me. The house is now silent as I slowly walked down the hall towards my parent's room._

"Sasuke!!" I gasped in shock at the scene before me. There were the bodies of my parents…dead. I found Sasuke in the far corner. He was obviously traumatized by whatever happened. "Sasuke?" I asked as I leaned down and put a hand on his shoulder. I frowned even more as I noticed him flinch from me slightly. "It's alright, otouto. It's just me." I reassured him and I soon found a bawling Sasuke in my arms. I was going to ask him what happened, but there was a knock at the door. I sighed as I walked to the door with Sasuke still in my arms.

"Who is it?" I asked calmly.

"Police. We got a call from a Sasuke Uchiha."

I slowly opened the door and stepped aside to let them in.

Itachi woke up with a start. He first noticed he was in her room face down in his pillows. The second was that he was covered in a light sheet of sweat. He sighed as he slowly lifted himself up until his feet touched the floor. He turned away from his bed and made it to his door to unlock it. He walked lightly in the hallway in an attempt to keep from waking Sasuke. He was an inch from the door before something stopped him.

"Itachi?" Sasuke's scared voice had been what stopped him.

"Yes, otouto?" Itachi asked calmly as he turned to face his younger brother.

"Are you really okay?" Sasuke asked as he looked over Itachi's body.

"Yes." Itachi was lying through his teeth but he couldn't show too much weakness to his little brother.

"Look me straight in the eye and say you are okay." Sasuke stated as he narrowed his eyes at Itachi.

"I am okay, Sasuke." He lied again but was staring Sasuke down.

"You're lying, aniki." Sasuke hissed as his tail twitched angrily and his ears flattened against his head. "It's not nice to lie." He added with a cat-like hiss.

"I'm not." Itachi denied as he tried his best to not laugh at how cat-like Sasuke looked.

"The Nile is a river in Egypt and, last time I checked, we're not there." Sasuke hissed as he arched his back like a Halloween black cat.

"And curiosity killed the cat." Itachi replied back with a small smirk.

"And being an ass got the Itachi covered in claw marks." Sasuke really had no witty comeback, but what he said felt correct enough for him.

"Hmm…Sounds sexual." Itachi said teasingly and lightly chuckled.

"W-What?!" Sasuke stuttered as his face reddened and his body backed up a little in embarrassment.

"Can I take a shower before you _claw_ me?" Itachi decided to prolong Sasuke's embarrassment.

"P-Pervert!" Sasuke yelled out before he quickly disappeared down stairs.

'So cute.' Itachi thought before he locked himself in the bathroom. He quickly removed his clothes and turned on the shower. He sighed as the warm water washed over his worn body. 'Ah, so nice.' He thought as he let his hair soak before shampooing and conditioner it. He stuck his head under the water and let it wash out his hair. He leaned forward and grabbed his washrag along with the soap. He started to clean his body once he had the washrag lathered up. He rinsed his body once he finished cleaning it. He shut off the water and grabbed for the towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist before he stepped out. "Bob fucking Saget." Itachi growled as he realized he forgot to get some clothes. He sighed as he unlocked the door and stuck his head out to look both ways before he exited. He was a few inches from his room when Sasuke came up the stairs.

"Hmm…Did someone forget their clothes?" Sasuke teased and he swore he could see a light blush cross Itachi's cheeks.

"Yeah." Itachi answered calmly as he bravely faced Sasuke.

"Nice one, aniki." Sasuke continued to tease his brother. He was enjoying the view of Itachi only in a towel. He soon found his eyes drawn to the front of the towel where Itachi's crotch was.

"Like what you see, little brother?" Itachi asked with a smirk before Sasuke blushed and mumbled a few things as he walked away from Itachi. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Cat got you tongue?" Itachi called down the stairs at the teen.

"Shut up, Itachi!" Was what Itachi heard before he locked himself in his room. He released his hold on the towel and let it fall to the floor. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of skin tight jeans. 'I think it's time to tease a certain cat.' He thought as he pulled the pants on and grabbed the clean fishnet shirt he had tossed on top of his dresser earlier that week. He carefully pulled the shirt over his torso and unlocked his door while picking up the towel on the floor.

"I'm so glad it is summer." Itachi mumbled to himself as he tossed the towel over his shoulder as he made his way out and down the stairs. "Hey, Sasuke, you doing anything today?" Itachi asked as entered the living room.

"Nope." Sasuke simply stated before he looked at Itachi and his jaw dropped in shock. 'So sexy.' Sasuke whined in his mind as his eyes seemed glued to his brother's chest and six-pack.

"Hn. Good. Want to go out to the mall or something?" Itachi asked as he smirked at the blushing teen.

"You, Itachi Uchiha, want to spend time with me?" Sasuke asked unsure of Itachi's true intentions.

"No, I want to spend time with Abraham Lincoln. Duh, of course I meant you." That was Itachi's sarcastic remark before Sasuke playfully punched Itachi on the shoulder.

"I don't really want to go out." Sasuke mumbled sadly causing Itachi to look at him questionable. Sasuke's only answer was to point to his ears then his tail.

"I think I can solve that." Itachi said before he disappeared upstairs into his room. He returned to the confused teen with some clothing. "Tripp pants to hide the tail and a beanie to hide your ears." He said as he pulled the black with a red 'A' in a circle which stood for anarchy over Sasuke's ears.

"Be right back." Sasuke mumbled before he raced upstairs. He came down a few seconds later smiling happily because the baggy pants hid his tail without causing him pain. He had also changed into a black shirt that read 'FTW' across the chest.

"Ready to go?" Itachi asked with a smirk as he let his eyes roam over Sasuke's body while he tossed the towel carelessly on the couch.

"Yes." Sasuke said before a smirk crossed his face as he noticed where Itachi's eyes were looking. "Itachi my eyes are up here." He teased and held in a laugh as he caught Itachi's eyes widen for a split second before his eyes went back to showing nothing at all.

"Let's go or I'll take my pants and beanie back and drag you to the mall pants less." Itachi hissed as he threw his chucks on and threw the front door open.

"Fine." Sasuke growled as he tossed on Itachi's anarchy black and red chucks. "Stealing these for a day." He joked as he skipped down the driveway to Itachi's car with a smiling Itachi behind him.

"All buys are my treat." Itachi stated as they climbed into the car and Sasuke stopped with the door half opened and looked at Itachi like he was insane.

"But-" Sasuke started but stopped when Itachi shook his head.

"No 'but's, Sasuke. After all you deserve to be pampered after what happened." Itachi stated with a smile as Sasuke sighed and closed the door fully. The drive to the mall was quiet except for the Mindless Self Indulgence songs blasting from the car speakers.

"I hate having to find a parking spot." Itachi growled before he finally found one after ten minutes of looking. He turned off his car and climbed out as did Sasuke. "Okay, where to first?" He asked as he held the front door open for Sasuke.

"Can we get something to eat first?" Sasuke's stomach growled right on cue and Itachi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sure, otouto, anything for you." Itachi said as they walked into the food court. "What do you want, otouto?" He asked as they looked around at all the choices.

"I want Pepe's Mexican Express." Sasuke said with a grin on his face as they walked over to get in line. "What will you be getting, aniki?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back s he could look up at Itachi.

"I think I'll get something here too." Itachi said with a smile before it was their turn. "Chicken quesadilla, no guacamole." He ordered then looked at Sasuke.

"Same." The teen murmured and soon they had their food along with a table to sit at and eat.

**-TBC-**

Yaoi: I know, it kind of sucks…but I'm just getting to the fun part….next chapter is named 'Hollister goes boom!' XDDDD Now that you know that I know more people are going to be harassing me to finish the next chapter….XD…Anyway, nice criticism is welcome, mean is not…I mean all humans shall know this 'If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all.' Now no mean criticism or I'm releasing my flying monkeys of bloody doom on you!


	3. Hollister Goes Boom

**Yaoi: Well, I got it done finally…so…Yay! XD…please don't kill me for this chapter. –ducks for covers-Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)**

Disclaimer: I no own!

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!

"You done yet?" Itachi asked annoyed since he had been waiting for the teen to be done for ten minutes now.

"Almost." Sasuke growled as he finished off his meal. "There, grumpy butt, I'm done." He stated as he stood and discarded his tray at the trash as Itachi had earlier.

"Okay, now to what store?" Itachi asked as he followed Sasuke out of the food court and into the crowded mall.

"Well, there are many places we can go." Sasuke stated as he took a left down one of the many corridors.

"Hey, there is Hot Topic. Want to go there?" Itachi suggested and soon found himself being dragged into the store he had just named. "Slow down. The place isn't leaving any time soon." He joked as he followed behind Sasuke since he was free of the teens grip.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled carelessly before he stopped mid-step in front of some Tripp pants. "I want a pair of my own, nii-san." He whined as he looked up at Itachi with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Pick out whatever _two_ pairs you want." Itachi said with a smile as he patted Sasuke's shoulder in a friendly way.

"But-" Sasuke began but Itachi just shook his head and held up his hand.

"No more 'but's for the rest of the day. If you want something tell me and I'll get it." Itachi stated and smiled happily when Sasuke hugged him before turning to look at the pants.

"Thank you, aniki." Sasuke said as he continued to dig through the pants.

"You're welcome, otouto. The dressing rooms are in the back if you need them. I am going to go look at everything else." Itachi then disappeared into the store.

"I love this pair…Oh! I love this pair…But I love this pair too." Sasuke had a problem now. He had three pairs but was only allowed two.

"Get all three." The voice behind him made Sasuke jump.

"But, aniki, you said two." Sasuke pouted and Itachi smiled.

"You deserve them." Itachi stated before he disappeared again.

"O-Okay." Sasuke walked back to the changing rooms and took the one furthest from the door.

"Pst, Sasuke, we have a problem." Itachi stood at the door waiting for Sasuke to show or something.

"Last room in the back." Sasuke said ten seconds before the door opened and Itachi closed himself in with Sasuke. "What seems to be the problem, aniki?" Sasuke buttoned his pants with a blush. 'Forgot to lock the door.' He cursed himself in his head.

"Well, Naruto is here."

"Yeah…So?" Sasuke was totally missing the big picture.

"Well, to begin with, he doesn't know you have a brother and to add, you're here with no Kyo."

"Oh…OH! This is a problem." Sasuke went into deep thought. "Oh! I know! He won't be a problem if you change into Kyo." Sasuke smirked as he saw the 'of-course-why-didn't-I-think-of-that' look on Itachi's face before it vanished.

"I wish I had thought of that before." Itachi smacked his forehead before forming the jutsu for Kyo again.

"Oh, different outfit this time?" Sasuke's eyes hungrily roamed over _Kyo's_ exposed chest.

"Well, duh. He already saw _Kyo_ in the red outfit, so why not blue this time?" Itachi chuckled before he opened the door.

"Still the same outfit." And Itachi closed the door with a smirk upon his face.

"Kyo, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here." An annoying voice faked surprised caused Itachi to cringe.

"I could say the same for you, Naruto." Venom covered his words and a glare graced his eyes.

"Where's your _lover_?"

"Getting dressed." He points to the dressing room he just came out of.

"I'm surprised you two didn't get kicked out." A smirk from the blonde.

"Oh, no. I know how to keep him silent and still hear his _sexy_ moans." A smirk from Itachi and a slight scowl from Naruto.

"Yeah, well, I was his first kiss."

Itachi growled as he thought of a way to get back at him.

"Correction, dobe, you didn't kiss me. You were standing on my desk glaring at me and that unimportant boy knocked you into me. Now, just because your lips hit mine does not make it a kiss. A real kiss is more like…" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's dark blue shirt and pulled him close. "…this." He closed the distance between them and licked Itachi's bottom lip which gained him entrance to Itachi's mouth.

"W-Wha!" The blonde was again dumbfounded. "That's it! Kyo, I challenge you!" This broke the two kissing apart.

"I accept." Itachi stated with a blank face. "What shall we do?" He added with a challenging smirk.

"Alright. We're going to do what only preps can do. Go through Hollister…"

"That's not too har-"

"Without holding your breath." The blonde smirked in victory as he watched the red head whiten.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Fuck!" Itachi sighed before putting on his emotionless mask again. "Fine! I'll do it and I'll win."

"Alright. Sasuke will be the judge."

"Wha! Why me?" He looked at the blonde like he was crazy.

"Because we are doing this to get you." The blonde said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine, whatever." Sasuke said in defeat as he walked out and down to Hollister leaving Itachi behind to buy his pants and Naruto to snicker in the back.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Itachi neared him.

"I dunno. He said something about staying in Hot Topic until I was done. Makes me wonder about him sometimes." Itachi stated before his nose scrunched up in revulsion.

"Well, there's the evil store itself. Have fun." Sasuke teased earning him a glare.

"My eyes and nose burn." Itachi whined as he neared the store.

"Really? Mine don't."

"That's because you're not near it and you can hold your breath!" Itachi yelled at him before disappearing in the store.

"Come on. You can do it, Itachi." Sasuke spoke to himself as he watched the door for any sign of Itachi. The bag beside him forgotten as his heart slowed when he heard it. The explosion sent him to the ground. He covered his head while crawling in on himself for protection as five more explosions sounded. He quickly jumped up once it went silent. "Itachi…" He whispered as he stared at what was left of Hollister.

"Sasuke!" A voice called to him but he ignored it as he continued to search for any sign of Itachi.

"Itachi!" He yelled as he collapsed to his knees in defeat.

"Sasuke, who's Itachi?" The voice caused Sasuke snap back to reality and he glared at the blonde. His now visible ears twitched in anger.

"You!" He hissed as he climbed to his feet. "You did this! You knew what was going to happen in Hollister and you sent him in there to get rid of him so you could have me. Well, guess what?! You got rid of him, but you won't **ever** get me. Now get out of my sight. I wish to not be reminded of how unfair life is." He grabbed his bag and began to walk away from the blond and the six destroyed places.

"Sasuke, I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it, Naruto." And with that he left the mall.

"I really screwed up." Naruto began to dig through the ruble of Hollister, Abercrombie, Abercrombie & Finch, Aéropstale, Justice, and American Eagle Outfitters.

**-TBC-**

**Yaoi: There, chapter three is done…I know, you probably hate me more now…but don't worry, I shall make it up to you in a few chapters or so…XD**


	4. Captured

**Yaoi: Alright, since I am out of school today because I am sick, I decided to work on chapter four. So enjoy.**

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)**

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

**Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!**

"My, my. It does seem you are defenseless without him." A sinister voice echoed from the shadows caused Sasuke to slightly jump and hiss.

"Who's there?" Sasuke's back arched with fear and anger.

"Oh, already forgot me I see." The voice's owner was amused as he watched Sasuke's tail twitch and his ears flatten against the raven hair.

"I don't even know you." Sasuke hissed as he watched a snake like man walk into his view. "Orochimaru!" He hissed again as he backed up. "What do you want?!" His back hit the wall.

"Oh, you know the usual. Your body." He acted as if what he was doing was innocent.

"No! I won't become one of your freak experiments!" He growled as he grabbed Itachi's katana off the wall and charged at the snake.

"Oh, but you will." Orochimaru dodged the blade and hit Sasuke in the stomach.

"Bastard." He hissed out as his back hit the wall. His body slid down the wall and Orochimaru was in front of him before he even touched the floor.

"Kabuto." The snake called and the said teen was there in a blink of an eye with Sasuke over his shoulder.

"That was easy." Kabuto commented as he walked behind Orochimaru out of the house.

"He was weak. He hasn't eaten since yesterday at the mall." Orochimaru smirked as he walked down to his van.

'Stalker' Kabuto thought in his head as he tossed Sasuke in the back before climbing in himself. "Well, try not to hurt him too bad." The silver haired teen gave a fake smirk.

"I can't promise that." The snake chuckled as he started the car and drove off.

'It's all games to him.' Kabuto hissed in his head. He kept quiet the whole way to the hideout. "Alright, let's get you to your room." Kabuto faked the willingness in his voice. He really hated himself for being weak and not stopping Orochimaru's little experiments.

"Kabuto, we are out of rooms. He'll be bunking with you." The snake stated as he climbed out of the van.

"Fine." Kabuto willed his voice to have no emotion what so ever while in his head he was beating up the black haired man.

"Good. You are dismissed." With that Orochimaru vanished through one of the two doors.

"You're heavy." Kabuto commented as he dragged Sasuke through the door opposite of the one Orochimaru went through. He sighed with relief as he made it to his room. He locked the door and tossed the half conscious Sasuke on the bed.

"Where am I?" The raven asked as he sat up on the bed with a groan.

"You're in Orochimaru's hideout in my bed. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you." Kabuto stated calmly and mentally slapped himself when he saw the panic cross the teens face. 'I can't let this happen to another.' He sighed as he walked out and made sure he locked the door behind him. He walked over to the door across the hall and knocked until it opened to a silver haired man. "Kimimaru, we have a problem." He walked in when the man stepped aside for him.

"What's the problem, Kabu-kun?" He asked calmly as he closed the door behind him.

"Orochimaru has set his eyes on someone again and I think it's time to stop his cruel and unlawful experiments." He looked up at Kimimaru with a frown. "But I can't do it myself. I'll need help."

"Well, you know I'll help you no matter what. After all you saved me no telling how many times from death." Kimimaru said as he hugged Kabuto tightly. "You think calling some help from the Akatsuki will work?" He asked as he released the smaller teen.

"Well, it couldn't hurt. Besides, I think they would help seeing how it is Sasuke Orochimaru has." Kabuto said and Kimimaru couldn't help but gasp at that.

"Wait…The Sasuke Uchiha?" A nod from the other. "Itachi's little brother?" Another nod from the other. "But if he was able to get Sasuke, then that means…No, he can't be, can he?" He looked at the other with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, he is. He was in Hollister when it exploded. At least that's what I was told." Kabuto said as a sigh passed his lips. "It affected Sasuke. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and to top it off, he wouldn't stop training to become stronger. Though, if you think about it, he was making himself weaker and that's how Orochimaru got him." Another sigh passed his lips as a frown seemed engraved on his lips.

"Itachi wasn't in Hollister." Kimimaru said as confusion was written on his face.

"How would you know?" Kabuto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I was working there that day. It was only this red haired guy and me in there since it was around lunch time still for everyone else." He paused for a thoughtful moment. "I find it weird how right before the place went to pieces; he disappeared into thin air like he was never there." His face scrunched up in confusion again.

"A fake, maybe?" Kabuto suggested as he too tried to figure out what was going on.

"Maybe." Kimimaru agreed with a sigh. "But let's not worry about that small detail. We have more important business at hand." He pulled out his cell and flipped it open. "I'll get Deidara and Sasori. I'm sure they can get the ones that we don't know to help and you get who you can. Agreed?" He opened the door for the smaller teen.

"Agreed." Kabuto said as he exited right when Kimimaru dialed a number. He walked back over to his room and unlocked it before he walked in. "Sasuke?" He asked unsure of what to do as he closed and locked the door yet again.

"Hn." Was the cold, emotionless reply.

"I'm sorry, I brought you into this." He apologized as he walked over and sat down next to the teen.

"You had to do what you were told. I understand." Sasuke said as he removed his arm from his eyes and sat up. "Where'd you go, anyway?" He changed the subject.

"I went to talk with my boyfriend. We're going to get you out of here, Sasuke. I promise." He said as he hugged the broken teen.

"And how do you plan to do that?" His mind was gaining emotions back. He was curious now.

"You remember the Akatsuki, right?" The raven haired teen nodded. "They will be helping us if Kimimaru can get a hold of them." Kabuto said with bravery written on his face.

"The Akatsuki treat me like family. They will help no matter what when it comes to me." The raven haired teen smirked as he thought of Orochimaru's death.

"Hey, Sasuke…I got a question." Kabuto said nervously.

"Hn." He replied calmly.

"Was Itachi in the Hollister explosion?" Kabuto asked and he didn't miss the raven tense and pale.

"Yeah, he was. He wasn't Itachi though, he was Kyo. He was challenged by Naruto to go into Hollister and then that happened. I can't believe Naruto blew up Hollister just to get at Itachi. I want to shred that bastard to pieces." Sasuke growled as he ranted.

"This Kyo that he was…Does he have red hair?" Kabuto asked and Sasuke turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, why?" He answered cautiously.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, that's all." Kabuto stated and he noticed that the raven was reluctant to let the subject slide. 'I can't tell him Itachi might be alive. I'm not even sure yet. It's best if he believes he really is gone so there is no more disappointment.' Kabuto thought with a mental sigh.

"So, when is everything going down?" Sasuke changed the subject as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"My hope is it will be tomorrow." Kabuto answered as he stood. "I will go talk with Kimimaru more. You should rest, because if they can't help tomorrow then it's going to be plan B." He added as he stopped at the door.

"What's plan B?" Sasuke asked as he watched Kabuto closely.

"Kimimaru helping you escape. If he gets caught, though…" He paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's rape then death. Same if you get caught." He left after that leaving Sasuke on the bed shaking in fear of what could happen.  
**  
-TBC-**

**Yaoi: Well, I am done finally…so anyway, remember nice criticism not mean. Mean ones like 'YOU. SUCK. DICK.' are really immature. (Yes, someone actually said that to me in a review. I can't stand immature people.)**


	5. Sick Pedophile!

**Yaoi: Alright, I've had two people on me about my story…Well, I'm going to say right now that the way I am writing this story is unusual…You will learn everything that needs to be known in due time but please bear with me while I try this out…I mean there is a such thing called flashbacks…They usually tell you what happened when you don't know what happened. Oh, and it's set between the ninja time and our time…That's also something new I am trying.**

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)**

"Sasuke, wake up." An unfamiliar voice calling his name made him jump up and his eyes dart around the room until they landed on Kabuto.

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!

"What?" He didn't even try to hide the sleep from his voice as he stretched and got comfortable on the bed.

"Kimimaru couldn't get a hold of them. It's time for plan B." Kabuto said and he didn't fail to notice the raven haired teen tense.

"What do you mean 'couldn't get a hold of them'?" Sasuke growled as he glared at the silver haired teen.

"Exactly what it means. I guess they were off on a mission and didn't have their phones on." Kabuto tried his best to think of why they wouldn't answer.

"So, what now? I don't exactly see how I'm going to get out of here." Sasuke hissed as his tail twitched to show that he meant business.

"Oh, but it's not what you see it's what others know." Kabuto smirked as the raven sat on the bed with pure confusion written on his face.

"It seems my brother and you have something in common."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"Riddles." Was Sasuke's simple reply before a knock at the door sounded.

"That's Kimimaru, it's time to go." Kabuto unlocked the door and let Kimimaru in.

"Everything is set." The silver haired man turned to Sasuke. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He stood and walked over to the two.

"Alright, we'll have to be quiet as possible. I don't want Orochimaru finding us before we even get out." Kimimaru whispered as he led the way down the hall and into a really dark room.

"Where are we anyway?" Sasuke asked as he was stopped and a door on the floor was opened.

"This was Ukon's and Sakon's room. They escaped a long time ago. No one knew how, but me. I wouldn't tell a soul. I've used it before but I didn't get far before I was busted." Kimimaru explained to the raven as he jumped down and held out his arms for Sasuke.

"Oh, will you be coming back once I am safe?" Sasuke asked stupidly as he jumped and fell into Kimimaru's arm before his feet were on the ground.

"Yeah. I can't leave Kabu-kun or my sister, Tayuya, behind. It'd be cruel of me."

"Alright, I'm going to go distract Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he closed the trap door and walked out of the room.

"How long is this tunnel?"

"Not that long." Kimimaru said as he turned on the flashlight that he had on him. "Let's go while we still have time." He began to walk down the cave like tunnel with Sasuke only a few inches behind him. They quietly walked in fear they would be caught and they didn't want to consequence of that. "We are almost at the end. When we get there wait for my say so, okay?" The raven nodded and just like Kimimaru said the tunnel opened to the outside world. "Hold up." He held out his arm and stopped the raven. "I got to check the surroundings first." And he did just that by sticking his head out and looking around. "Alright it's clear. Run and hide in that bush. I'll be there soon." He pushed the raven forward.

"O-Okay." Sasuke was scared as he made a dash for the bush but didn't make it as something invisible caught his body. "What tha fu-" His sentence was cut short as a man with six arms came crawling out of the bush he was going to hide in.

"Nice try, Kimimaru. Orochimaru already guessed you would try to help Sasuke escape. Too bad you forgot about Jiroubou and me." The spider man neared the frighten Sasuke as a big man jumped out of a tree without causing the ground damage.

"Oh, how could I forget you, spider-freak." Kimimaru hissed as he stalked towards the two men.

"It's Kidoumaru, not spider-freak!" The man yelled and Kimimaru just smirked.

"Whatever." He then disappeared leaving behind two confused men and a not really paying attention to his surroundings raven haired teen.

"Aw, is baby scared of Orochimaru's punishment." No answer…Nothing. "Fine! Sasuke gets it double then."

"Akatsuki." Was the only word that echoed through the vicinity.

"What the fuck is 'A-kat-su-ki'?" Jiroubou finally spoke as he grabbed a hold of the hissing Sasuke.

"I don't know." Kidoumaru hissed as he watched Sasuke hiss and try to claw at the big man holding him. "He really does act like a cat." He commented and that stopped Sasuke's hissing but not his clawing. "Come on, we'll bring him to Orochimaru to deal with." The other nodded in agreement as they walked back inside with the still fighting teen.

"Orochimaru, we have what you asked for." They said as they stood at his door.

"Good. Throw the boy in and leave." And they did just that before disappearing to do Buddha knows what!

"Sasuke, you tried to escape, I hear. Is that true?" A mumble from the raven and Orochimaru growled in annoyance. "Answer me when I speak to you!" He hissed as he slapped the teen across the cheek.

"Yes, I did." Sasuke hissed out and narrowed his eyes at the black haired snake.

"And did you have help?"

"No." Sasuke lied through his teeth to Orochimaru, but he already knew what ever the snake did it wouldn't hurt as bad as the day he lost Itachi.

"I don't believe you. Are you _sure_ no one helped you?" Orochimaru hissed as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the bed in the middle of the room.

"I had no help." Sasuke wasn't dumb, at least that's what he told himself before his shirt came over his head and he was handcuffed to the bed. "What the fuck?!" He growled as he fought against the binds.

"It's your punishment for your little escape trick." Orochimaru hissed as a smirk covered his lips.

'Itachi…' Sasuke whined in his head as he felt repulsed by just looking at the snake-like man. "Don't touch me, you sick pedophile!" He hissed when Orochimaru had pinched one of his nipples. "Itachi." He prayed under his breath as the older man ignored him and continued to play with his other nipple.

"Itachi's dead. He can't save you, so I don't want to hear his name come out of your mouth again." Orochimaru hissed as he harshly pinched the nipple in his fingers before releasing the abused appendage. He moved his hand lower towards the front of Sasuke's pants making the other hiss in anger.

"Let me go!" Sasuke tried in vain to make the other scared of him but it failed seeing how he was handcuffed half naked to a bed. He couldn't stop the tears of frustration that fell from his eyes as he felt his pants being undone by the snake. 'Someone, please, save me.' He thought before the snake froze in his actions and footsteps could be heard outside.

"OROCHIMARU!" A voice booming from behind the door made the snake-like man turn his head and see what was going on. When the door busted open, there stood the one person he did not expect to see.

**-TBC-**

**Yaoi: Sorry, I know, another cliffhanger…You probably want to kill me. Bad idea…Kill me and you don't know what happens next. XD Good reviews are loved.**


	6. Tsukuyomi!

**Yaoi: I'm sorry! I've been so busy with school and also so tired from it that I haven't had the energy or time to work on it. I got it done though, so that alone should make everyone happy…I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)**

**Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke was speechless at the sight before him. He just couldn't believe it; it wasn't possible for his mind to understand.

"Orochimaru, you will release him this instance." The one that interrupted the snake said calmly as he walked leisurely to the bed.

"And what if I don't?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He really wasn't scared of this guy. Hell, everyone knew not to mess with Orochimaru.

"I'll kill you slowly." The other answered and got a taunting laugh from the other.

"You kill me?! Oh, that's rich. Now what makes you think you can kill me, Itachi Uchiha?" Orochimaru smirked at the other still unmoved from over the teen below him.

"Because I'm the prodigy of my clan and you are nothing but a wimp that hides instead of fighting one-on-one." That struck a bone for Orochimaru causing Itachi to smirk at the other's glare. "Also, I graduated before my time at the academy and at the top of my class, unlike you. So, that must mean I'm stronger than you. Now you got two choices…Let Sasuke go and die a quick death or don't and die a slow death. Choose wisely, but then again either way you die."

"I won't let him go. I'll kill you and then have my Sasuke too." Orochimaru smirked as he crawled off the bed. He stood about two inches over Itachi, which gave him the advantage of towering menacingly.

"You don't scare me." Was Itachi's response before he closed his eyes and opened them back up to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Impossible. You mastered that?! But that would mean that you had to-"

"That's correct. I killed my best friend, Shisui." Two gasps filled the room. "But he asked me to. Two birds with one stone, you see?" Silence followed and he smirked deviously. "_Tsukuyomi_!" He growled out and caught Orochimaru in his gaze. The room around the snake disappeared and was replaced with a red and black world. "Here, I control time. I even control the level of pain you feel." Two ropes wrapped around Orochimaru's wrists and he was soon finding himself tied down to a table.

"You could do you worst, but it won't do me any damage." Orochimaru hissed as he fought against his restraints as now his ankles and neck where tied down.

"I'll let you feel what Kimimaru did when you experimented on him." Itachi stated and Orochimaru looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm going to remove all of your bones…One…" He smirked as the skin on Orochimaru's right index finger cut open and out had come a white bone. "At…" He chuckled evilly as another bone from the same finger was pulled out. "A…" The two bones fell to the ground as Orochimaru's middle finger started to face the same fate. "Time." He was glad to see Orochimaru trying to keep from yelling, but he knew the snake would be screaming for mercy soon. "Not so fun when you're the one getting this done to. Huh?" He growled as another bone was ripped roughly from the pale finger.

"Ah!" Orochimaru gasped since he didn't want to give the raven haired teen the pleasure of hearing his pain. "When I get out of this I _will_ kill you." He growled out but regretted it when a bone from his leg was ripped out through the skin. "AH!" The snake screamed as he thrashed about.

"That's right, scream. No one but I can hear you." Itachi laughed as he removed another bone but this time from his spine. "I feel like I'm playing Operation but with no tools and only bones." He joked with a sinister smirk as he watched the snake scream and cuss. "Oh, if I do say so myself, this is mighty fun." He added before removing the top bone in the snake's leg.

"Fuck you!" Orochimaru spit at Itachi as he felt his both his feet bones being removed one at a time. "ARGH!" He yelled as he felt each bone leave until none was left.

"You know, seeing how you can remove your skin with no trouble I surely thought your bones could be removed with no problems either. I guess I was wrong." Itachi said with a shrug as a chair popped out of nowhere and he sat back to watch the show. The bones were now being removed from Orochimaru's arms since both of his legs were now empty except for the muscle and blood that once was surrounding the bones.

"Say…Ah…What you want….NGH…but you are almost out of bones to pull!" Orochimaru hissed out as his arms and hands grew emptier by the minutes.

"That is correct, there is still more experiments that you have done...Or not done." Itachi said with a smirk as Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Let's see, there's the spider freak…Nah, that really isn't bad enough. Hmmm…" He rested his elbow on the chair and placed his chin in his head while a smirk still played on his lips. "Oh, I know. How about the experiment that you were planning to do to me a long time ago?" He questioned the snake and that really made Itachi happy when the older man started to thrash about even more.

"No, you can't hold this forever. You'll damage your eyes." Orochimaru tried to reason with Itachi so he could get out of it.

"I can live with it as long as _you_ are gone." Itachi hissed as narrowed his eyes at the older man. "I am doing this to protect Sasuke. I don't care what happens to me." He added as he watched the bones from Orochimaru's torso and hips being removed.

"You love Sasuke more than you should. That's wrong. You are sick!" Orochimaru hissed and soon regretted it as all of his ribs were forcefully removed from his body.

"It may be wrong to you but I am not the sick one here. You were going to rape my otouto and that's more wrong than me loving him. If anyone is the sick one, it's you." He hissed out before letting his anger take over and all of Orochimaru's spine and skull where ripped out right before the snake passed out from the pain. "When you awake I will put you through hell." He added before he let the room change while still sitting in the chair to wait for Orochimaru to wake up.

**-TBC-**

**Yaoi: I'm thinking about just giving up on this unless I am told otherwise. Don't get me wrong, I love the story, but it's just that I don't think a lot of people like my style of typing it up…Oh, and I'm sorry if the beginning of where I spoke about what people said sounded mean…I wasn't trying to. I was just stating facts.**


	7. Mission Accomplished

**Yaoi: Alright, I am going to make this chapter before school starts back, which happens to be tomorrow and I have that for a whole week, then I go to my mother's. So I doubt I'll be able to update for a while again. Anyway, more to come since I have two people that want me to really finish this story. ^.^**

Disclaimer: I no own! ****

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)**

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Itachi smirked as he watched the taller man wake up and start thrashing about again. "I have returned all your bones. Though that doesn't really matter, what does is what's coming up. Do you remember the experiment you were going to do upon me?" He asked as he stood up from his chair and walked until he stood a foot away from the snake. "You know what, don't answer that. I already know you remember it." He added as he lifted a hand and placed it over Orochimaru's eyes. "Feel the pain I would have." He growled and an invisible force shot from his hand into the covered eyes.

"Argh!" The snake man hissed as he tried to toss Itachi's hand off. It felt like his eyes were being pulled from their sockets. The pain spread across his face and soon his whole body felt like magma had engulfed it.

"My, what fun this is." Itachi chuckled as he removed his hand and looked down at the burned flesh of Orochimaru's body. "You know, I realized something. You watch too many hero shows. Spider-freak would be a rip off of spider-man; you wanted to make me into a person of fire which would be a rip off of the flaming guy from Fantastic 4. Now where you got to idea for Kimimaru I have no clue. Actually, you probably got the idea from X-men or something. The fat guy that can…Actually, I have no clue what you did to him. All I know is he could destroy something with his weight in an instant. Oh, you probably got that idea from Fantastic 4 also. I'm sure you remember the guy of pure rock. You're such a copy cat." He said as he watched the snake below him slightly twitch since too much movement would hurt. "You ready for death?" He added with a smirk of pure evil.

"You wish." Orochimaru hissed before everything went dark again and his body fell to the floor at Itachi's feet.

"Sasuke." Itachi called and the smaller teen looked at him shocked because one minute Orochimaru was standing there and the next he just falls to the floor. "Sasuke." He called again and that brought the other out of his shock.

"Y-Yes, aniki?" He asked before he felt the restraints being removed. He looked up to see a smirking Kabuto and then he looked down to see a smiling Kimimaru.

"Let's get you out of here." He stated simply before turning his back to Sasuke and the crumpled body of Orochimaru.

"But, aniki, aren't you going to kill Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked as he jumped of the bed as he corrected his clothes and ran to his brother with is ears flat against his head in confusion.

"No, I will let Kabuto and Kimimaru have their fun." He said with a slight smirk before they walked out leaving three occupants in the room behind the closed doors. "My job was to knock the 'sick pedophile', as you called him, out. I was also to get you out of here before he killed you. Mission accomplished if I do say so myself." His voice sounded monotone to any other person but Sasuke detected the slight sadness and guilt in it.

"Mission accomplished indeed. I am glad you saved me, aniki." Sasuke said with a smile as they exited the abandon place and out to Itachi's car.

"What are brothers for?" He said with a chuckle and smile as he hugged Sasuke by the shoulders before he walked over to his side of the car. "Besides being annoying that is." He added jokingly and quickly got in the car to hide his smirk.

"Baka!" Sasuke hissed as he climbed in himself and pushed the seat back into a laying position as he closed the door.

"You really look like a cat when you lay curled up like that." Itachi joked earning him a claw in the arm from the glaring teen. "Ow." He said lightly before laughing.

"Itachi, you really are a bitch sometimes." Sasuke commented in a growl as he closed his eyes and listened to the start to the car engine.

"It's my job." Was all Itachi said as he drove off towards their home.

"You know what I find weird?" Sasuke said after a while of silence.

"Hm?" Itachi replied without even looking at Sasuke.

"I was told if Orochimaru caught you trying to escape it was rape and death. If that is true, how did Kimimaru get caught and lived to tell me?" He mumbled before yawning.

"Ah, that. He told me it was Kabuto that stopped him. So, Orochimaru never knew that he did." Itachi explained and Sasuke slightly nodded his head before falling asleep. The rest of the car ride was silent except for the occasional cuss word from Itachi at the people that didn't know how to drive. "Sasuke, wake up." Itachi said as he pulled into the drive way and climbed out. He smiled as he walked over to the other side and pulled out the sleeping Sasuke with ease. "Fine, I'll just carry you." He added with a smirk as Sasuke mumbled something before curling up close to his chest. He held Sasuke with one arm as he unlocked the door and entered their house. He smiled as he noticed the pictures of himself all over the living room when he had neared the stairs. "Did you miss me that much, otouto?" He asked knowing he wasn't going to get a reply back.

"Itachi." Sasuke whimpered in his arms. The teen was obviously having a nightmare and this made Itachi frown at it.

"I'm here, Sasuke." He whispered into the smaller teen's ear as he took the sleeping teen upstairs and down the hall to Sasuke's room. He placed the sleeping teen in his bed and pulled the cover over him. He was about to pull back but a hand tangled in his shirt wouldn't let him. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked with a slight smile to his face.

"Please." Was Sasuke's sleepy reply as he pulled Itachi close to him.

"Alright, I'll stay." He said as he climbed in next to the teen and wrapped his arms around the smaller body. "I'll be here when you wake up." He assured the small teen that was clinging tightly to his shirt before the body relaxed as sleep took over him. "Sleep well, otouto." Itachi breathed before he himself went to sleep.

**-TBC-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaoi: Alright, there you are, I hope that makes up for I don't know how many day's it's been of not updating.**


	8. Shut up and kiss me!

**Yaoi: If I got to post this, it means I finally got access to the internet and was able to. I hope all my readers can forgive me. I just moved in with my mom and she doesn't have the net so I can't update as much as I want to.**

Disclaimer: I no own!

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**  
"Sasuke, wake up." A soothing voice reached the sleeping raven's ears.

"Five more minutes." Sasuke mumbled as he threw the covers over his head.

"No, now, or I'll let someone in to molest you until you do." The voice outside the warm covers threatened.

"Baka." Sasuke hissed before he tossed the covers off him and sat up.

"That's better. Now go get ready, we have a mission today." Itachi said with a smirk as he left the sulking Sasuke to himself.

"Yeah, just my luck." Sasuke mumbled to himself before standing up and stretching back until he heard a pop. He walked to his closet and pulled out a nice tight outfit that would allow his body to move easily if in a fight. He walked to the bathroom with a heavy sigh. He looked sadly at the dirty clothes that he was wearing as he removed them and threw them in the trash. He turned on the shower and took a quick one before getting dressed. He sighed for the second time before leaving the bathroom.

"Hey, you okay?" Itachi asked from his bedroom door as he walked up to Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke mumbled making Itachi deeply frown at the younger teen.

"You can stay home if you want." Itachi offered to the younger one.

"Nah, it'd be better for me not to be left alone." Sasuke said to keep from being alone.

"Alright, but don't hold me down."

"I won't, aniki." Sasuke said softly before walking past Itachi downstairs.

"I'll be down in a few." Itachi called after him and Sasuke could hear the bathroom door click close then the sound of running water.

"Snap out of it, Sasuke. You're not pitiful." He mumbled to himself before a knock at the door made him jump. He opened it and couldn't stop the glare. "What do _you_ want?" He hissed at the unwanted visitor.

"I just wanted to say a few things to you, Sasuke. I mean you or Kyo no harm." The blonde teen said and Sasuke just nodded his head and opened the door.

"Don't worry about Kyo, he's gone. My brother, Itachi, is the only one here besides me." Sasuke said and couldn't help but slightly smirk at Naruto's shocked face.

"You have a brother? You never mentioned him."

"I don't like to share." Sasuke said calmly and Naruto missed the hidden meaning.

"Right. Anyway, you're brother isn't what I came here to talk about."

"Then what did you want to talk about. Oh and make it quick, once Itachi is out of the bathroom I'm off on a mission with him."

"Well, first of all, I'm sorry for what I did to you so long ago. I was young and I was stupid. I don't care if you forgive me or not, but I still want to say I'm sorry for killing your first crush. I know that gave you reasons for not wanting me near any of your other future crushes or lovers-"

"Naruto…"

"And I can understand if you can't forgive me. Hell, even I wouldn't forgive myself. I know I've been nothing but a pain in the ass to you, but I can change that if you'll just be my friend again-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde and he stopped mid-rant. "I forgive you, but if you kill one of my love ones again I'll kill you." He added with a smile.

"And I'll let you." Naruto said with a smirk before he smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'd like you to meet, Gaara, my boyfriend." He added and in came a red haired teen with black circles around his eyes. "We met in Hot Topic before the whole Hollister fiasco. We just hit it off from the beginning."

"He lies. He stalked me until I finally talked to him." Gaara added in a monotone voice.

"Now you know that's not true, teme." Naruto retorted back with a growl.

"I know, but it does add a twist to it, don't you think?" Gaara added with a smile and Naruto just punched him in the arm.

"Ignore him, he's a little crazy." Naruto said earning him a death glare from Gaara. "Anyway, I hear Itachi coming down so we'll be going. Bye, Sasuke." He added before pushing the red head out and closing the door behind him.

"Was that Naruto, otouto?" Itachi's emotionless voice sounded from the stairs before he appeared.

"Yeah, he wanted to say sorry and be my friend again." Sasuke answered before he was pulled into a hug. "Ummm, Itachi? Not that I'm complaining, but this is very unlike you." He added to show his confusion.

"Yes, it is very unlike me to hug you, but I really think you needed a hug." Itachi whispered into the shorter teen's ear and couldn't help but smirk when he felt the shiver that passed through Sasuke's body.

"Thank you." Sasuke sighed before trying to walk away to get his shoes but couldn't. "Itachi, you can let go now." He added as he stood there utterly confused and slightly happy.

"Nah, I don't think I will just yet." Itachi said before licking the outer shell of Sasuke's ear. "Sasuke, there is been something I have wanted to tell you for a while."

"W-What, nii-san?" Sasuke tried to hide his nervousness but failed with the stuttering.

"Sasuke, I know this is not the time for this, but I want you to know that I love you." Itachi whispered and Sasuke was speechless which Itachi took the wrong way. "I know there was the chance you wouldn't love me back, but I was willing to take that risk. Guess I was right."

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot." Sasuke hissed before spinning around on his heels and pressing his lips to Itachi's. He felt Itachi's tongue run across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let it in. He moaned as their tongues collided in a fierce battle of dominance. He pulled back for air with a smile though he was panting also.

"Come on, we have to go do this mission." Itachi said as he released Sasuke and grabbed his shoes.

"Baka." Sasuke hissed before grabbing his own shoes and leaving the house with Itachi. "Let's just get this over with."

"Car or ninja way?" Itachi asked and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"Ninja way, duh. We are ninjas after all and this is a mission not a day to the mall." Sasuke stated and Itachi nodded his head.

"True, walking, jumping, and running it is then." Itachi said as he jumped up onto the roof of the nearest building with Sasuke in tow.

"So, where are we going again and what are we to do?" Sasuke asked as he ran alongside Itachi.

"We're going to nowhere specifically, but we are to monitor Pein of Akatsuki. He is getting out of control with his power and even the members of the group agree." Itachi explained and Sasuke nodded as they ran the rest of the way in silence.

**-TBC-******

**Yaoi: Well, I hope you loved this chapter. I do. XD anyway, reviews are loved. Remember mean ass negative ones are not welcomed and are childish.**


	9. To Kick Your Ass!

**Skyz: Oops! Sorry this is late! I completely forgot that I said I'd upload for Yaoi and then my computer messed with the file a little. ^.^;;**

**Yaoi: Since I don't have the net here I'm going to have to answer my reviews on here since I can't do it on my cell. This shall be only until I get the net.**

XthirteenX: Thanks you. I plan to update as much as I can."sasuita95: Thanks for the very nice review, my friend. ^-^ I have read your story. I was loving it too…then I lost the net and couldn't read it. I have a lot more stories that I was reading and have updated but I can't. It makes me sad. Everyone should read 'While I Was Gone', because you're such a great writer. ^-^

**Disclaimer: I no own!**

**Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)**

**Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!**

**Chapter 7:**

**"**Welcome, Itachi. What brings you back to the Akatsuki?" Kisame asked as he stood in front of the two ravens.

"Well, we're on a mission. It seems Kohona thinks Pein is getting out of control. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, he has been getting a little power crazed." Kisame agreed before he let the two in the cave. "The usual story?"

"Always. Sasuke, play along, okay?" Itachi said as they followed Kisame down a serious of halls.

"Okay, aniki." Sasuke said before they were in front of a tall wooden badly carved door.

"Pein, may we come in?" Kisame barked through the door before it opened and all three walked in.

"Long time, no see, Itachi. How's life been treating you?" The orange haired man sitting behind a desk said with a smirk. He didn't really care what Itachi said, he cared more of why he was there.

"Well." Itachi answered simply before pulling Sasuke to his side. "Let's skip to the chase. My brother here and I need a place to stay until the enemy get off our back." Itachi lied easily and Pein nodded his head.

"You know there is always a place here for you. The room next to Kisame is still open. You and your brother can stay there until you need." Pein said before dismissing them.

"Thank you, sir." Itachi said before walking out with Sasuke and Kisame in tow. "Sasuke, don't trust anyone here unless _I _say so. Understand?"

"Yes, nii-san." Sasuke said with a nod of his head. "Umm, aniki, will we be sharing the same bed?" He finally asked and his tail swished about to show his nervousness along with his ears twitching.

"Yes, otouto, we will be." Itachi stated before he leaned down and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "We can't do what I wish to do until we get back home." He added with a smirk as Sasuke blushed.

"Itachi, what brings you back here, un?" A blonde haired guy asked as he came into the view of the ravens.

"To kick your ass." Itachi growled as he was up in the blonde's face before a blink of an eye.

"What? Why, un?"

"I know it's you that blew up those stores in the mall. You're boyfriend never lies to me, Deidara." Itachi said with venom and the other cringed.

"I'm sorry but you know how much I hate those preppy stores." Deidara pleaded for his life and Itachi smirked at the cringing blonde.

"You're lucky, Sasori had warned me before I was dared to go in there. You blew up a clone of me. Though Sasuke didn't know that and it freaked him out also that I didn't show up the next day."

"Why didn't you anyway?" Sasuke interrupted angrily.

"I went to find this dumbass, so I could kick his ass, but then I heard Orochimaru got you so I went to get you. Which brings me to this, Deidara, you are so lucky that my little brother stayed outside the stores, because if he would have been hurt at all, I would have killed you." Itachi threatened the blonde teen with a glare.

"And I would have helped." A voice sounded from the door way behind Deidara.

"Sasori, un!" Deidara whined loudly as his boyfriend came up behind him.

"It's true, I would have. You were stupid blowing up something when there were a lot of innocent bystanders near. What if I was there instead of my puppet? You could have killed me for good. No coming back. Now go to your room and think about that while I talk to Itachi and Sasuke." Sasori scolded him as he pushed the sulking blonde into their room.

"Yes, hunny, un." Deidara said as he disappeared into the room.

"I'm glad to see you and Sasuke are okay. I'm sorry for my boyfriend's stupidity. He doesn't realize that his antics can kill any of his loved ones." Sasori stated with a emotionless voice.

"It's okay, it's Deidara after all." Itachi's monotone voice replied. "Anyway, Sasuke and I have been traveling for a while and wish to go to our room. We shall see you later, Sasori." He added with a slight bow.

"Oh, yes, sorry, later, Itachi." Sasori said with a bow of his own before disappearing into his room and closing the door.

"Is he really…"

"Yes, a puppet. But Sasori and Deidara are two you can trust plus Kisame." Itachi stated as they continued their walk.

"So, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame?" Sasuke asked to make sure and Itachi nodded. "Alright, got it." He added for Itachi to know he understood.

"This is our room." Itachi told the younger teen as they reached a tall black door that could barely be seen in the dimly lighted underground cave. He opened the door and let Sasuke in before turning to Kisame. "See you at dinner."

"Okay, see you." Kisame agreed as he turned away from Itachi towards his own room. Itachi turned his own back to Kisame into his room.

"So, Sasuke, is the room okay with you?" Itachi asked as he closed the door and walked over to the younger Uchiha, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, it's good." Sasuke said before he felt arms being wrapped around his shoulders and being pulled back into a chest.

"I love you, Sasuke." The older Uchiha whispered into the shorter Uchiha's ear.

"I love you too, Itachi."

"Let's get ready for dinner. There is a bathroom through that door." Itachi pointed to the first door on the right wall. "The closet is through that door." He then pointed to the second door. "I'll start the bath and while you get undressed and in, I'll come in to join you after I get us clean clothes." He added and Sasuke nodded his head.

Sasuke walked through the first door after Itachi and was surprised by the giant room with a bath tub that could fit him and Itachi plus ten more. There was two sinks in granite that was built into a cut in the wall. Also, there were two stalls with toilets in them. "Wow, they can make an awesome bathroom and bedroom, but not a better place to put it." He added as he watched Itachi turn the knobs to get the desired temperature of the water.

"Yeah, I thought that too when I was here a long time ago." Itachi agreed before he let the water run and turned to walk out. "Be right back."

"Alright hurry up." Sasuke said as he peeled the clothes off his body and got into the warm water with a sigh. He closed his eyes as he let the warmth of the water take him away. He slightly jumped and his ears flattened against his head when the door opened.

"Relax, it's just me." Itachi stated as walked in and he couldn't help but laugh. "You know, I would think you'd hate water, being part cat now and all." He teased as he placed the clothes in his hands on the sink.

"Baka!" Sasuke hissed with a blush. "I do hate it, but my need of a bath is more powerful." He added before he turned his head away as Itachi stripped off his clothes.

"Sasuke, we both know you want to look." Itachi teased as he walked over to turn off the running water before he climbed in beside him.

"S-Shuddup, pervert!" Sasuke hissed as his blushed deepened when he felt Itachi's body beside him.

"It's my job to be." Itachi said with a chuckle before he pulled Sasuke onto his lap.

"I-Itachi…W-What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as his whole face turned red.

"What I wish to do." Itachi said with a smirk as he gently bit Sasuke's shoulder. "We can't go all the way but I can still have some fun." He added before he wrapped his hand around Sasuke's half-hard member.

"Ah…Itachi." Sasuke panted before he bit his lip and clinched his hands tightly to keep his voice down as much as possible.

"That's right, say my name." Itachi teased as he picked up speed and occasionally slowing down to let his thumb run over the slit.

"Ah…Ngh….I-Itachi." Sasuke moaned lowly as he couldn't take it anymore and also started to buck into Itachi's hand. His head fell back and landed on Itachi's shoulder as he closed his eyes while he bit his lip to contain his yell.

"You look so ravishing right now, Sasuke." Itachi said as he started to twist his hand a little to add more pleasure.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he came in Itachi's hand.

"You're so sexy when you cum." Itachi complimented as he released the limp member and turned the raven around to kiss him. "Let's get washed and dressed." He added as he started to wash Sasuke. Then he started to clean himself before pulling the plug in the drain. He helped Sasuke out and dried him off before handing the younger raven his clothes. "Let's go." He said after he got dressed and fixed his hair right along with Sasuke.

"The food better be good or I'll kill the next straight girl that hits on me." Sasuke said with complete seriousness before Itachi laughed.

"The food is good. Not as good as my cooking but good." Itachi said with a slight chuckle now as they walked out of the room and towards the large living room.

**-TBC-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yaoi: Well, when this is posted I'll just be happy. It's hard not being able to post this as soon as it's done. I have to wait until the person that has my email and password to come over so I can give it to her to put up for me.**


	10. Name calling doesn't work

**Yaoi: Hey, everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately or answering reviews. I still have no internet, which sucks majorly. Anyway, I'm going to try to make another chapter so I can hurry and finish this story so I can work on my school work. I hate school. Ugh!**

Replies to reviews:  
Chapter 6:  
Shinobi2491: I won't be stopping until I am done with the whole story.

Chapter 7:  
Blisblop: I am going to continue.

Chapter 9:  
Sabaku no Sable: I'm always random, Satan. XD  
ArAnCaR No. 6: Yeah, I decided to make Deidara like himself.  
Paradoxismminant: Yeah, no internet. It sucks balls.

Disclaimer: I no own!

Warning: Yaoi (BOY ON BOY…don't like don't read…And don't flame me because you did for I have warned you!!)

Pairing: the best pairing I know, UCHIHACEST!!!! WOO HOO!!!!

"Hey, Itachi, I heard some weird noises coming from your room earlier when I walked by. What the hell were you doing in there? Mating with a cat?" Hidan asked as he shoved more food into his mouth to hide his smirk.

"That's none of your business, bitch." Itachi stated in his usual monotone voice with slight venom in it that only Sasuke could hear.

The whole room was quiet as all but Sasuke and Hidan stared wide eyed at Itachi. Itachi usually didn't cuss; hell, Itachi never cussed unless he was threatening someone, pissed, or having sex. And he defiantly wasn't doing the later.

"Now, now, Itachi_-kun_, there's no need to use such vulgar language. It was just a simple question." Hidan stated with a small smirk that made Itachi's eyebrow twitch and Sasuke's tail twitch side to side in an annoyed manner.

"Fine, if you must know, Sasuke got sick. That's it, nothing more." Itachi lied with an inward smirk as he slightly glared down Hidan.

"Really? Because I swear I heard some moaning and some noises that sounded obviously like someone jacking off or somebody molesting someone." Hidan said sarcastically as if Itachi's lie had really put him off what he had truly heard.

"Well, then you were hearing things. I got sick and Itachi took care of me until I got better. Now it would be wise to shut the fuck up before something happens to you." Sasuke snapped as he glared at Hidan with a slight hissing noise in the back of his throat and smirked when the man looked away mumbling every cuss word known to man and plus some.

"I think you're lying, un. It's obvious that Itachi raped you because you're so cute with those cat ears and tail, un. Oh, I could just squeeze you to death, un." Deidara interrupted with a slight squeal but hushed down at Itachi's death glare.

"Do that, Deidara, and you'll be the one _squeezed_ to death. Not in the good way either. Also, will you stop saying 'un' after all of your sentences, that's annoying as hell." Itachi growled as he looked over at the scared blonde with narrowed eyes.

"I can't help saying 'un', it's the way I was taught to talk, un." Deidara whined as he pouted and looked at Sasori in defeat.

"Hey, don't look at me; I'm not going to stand up for you. You're a grown man; you can stand up for yourself." Sasori shot back with scoff as he looked at Deidara with a blank expression.  
**  
**"But you're supposed to stand up for me, un!" Deidara growled before he stormed out of the kitchen in anger.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's even a guy." Hidan growl but shut up when Sasori shot him a glare.

"I can for sure say he _is_ a guy, unlike you, Hidan." Sasori retorted with a smirk at the said man.

"What was that, you fucking prick? You wanna fight or something? 'Cause I'm not scared to." Hidan growled as he stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

"A fight would be pointless. We both know you would loss to me in a heartbeat." Sasori said as he leaned back in his chair with a bored expression.

"That's it. Get your ass up. I'm going to prove to you that you are wrong." Hidan hissed as he pointed his finger at Sasori in anger.

"I suggest you calm down before terrible things happen to you and _that_ finger." Sasori threatened with a glare as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked to annoy Hidan.

"You couldn't hurt me if you even tried, puppet boy." Hidan teased in a hiss with a smirk to match Sasori's.

"You should know by now, that name calling doesn't work on me. I refuse to fight a fruitless battle." Sasori said as he relaxed in his seat and yawned to tick off Hidan more.

"You should listen to him, Hidan. There is no room for pointless battles. We need all the men that we have. I can't have Sasori killing you, now can I?" Someone from the end of the table said amusingly.

"I'm sorry, Pein, sir." Hidan mumbled as he sat down again in defeat. "This isn't over, Sasori." He added in a growl as he grabbed his trash and began to walk off.

"I won't be holding my breath." Sasori retorted with a smirk as watched the steaming man leave saying every cuss word and plus some in the world.

"I wonder what has his panties in such a tight bunch." Sasuke mumbled as he finished his food.

"I don't really know, and I really don't care." Sasori said as he took a quick glance at Pein from the corner of his eye.

"Touché." Itachi interrupted with a smirk as he ate and watched everyone around him.

"It really is great to have you back, Itachi." Pein said with a smirk as his eyes darted from said Uchiha to Sasuke.

"I didn't say I was back. All I said was we needed a place to stay until Sasuke and my enemies gave up." Itachi said in his usual monotone but Sasuke caught the slight venom within it.

"Well, either way. It's just a good thing to have you around rather you are back or not." Sasori explained with a slight laugh.

"Hn." Itachi said before getting up with Sasuke and throwing away their trash.

"Oh, before I forget. Itachi, I expect that you will train your brother to be stronger, hm?" Pein informed with his professional face on.

"Yes, sir. I will." Itachi said as he turned his back to Pein and exited with a smirk upon his face. Oh, he'll defiantly train Sasuke to be strong. Strong enough to fight back from becoming Pein's pawn and fight off anyone in the Akatsuki besides his trainer that is. Itachi's plot was almost fool proof; the only problem he saw was the fool, Deidara that could ruin all for him. Itachi sighed in annoyance as he entered his room and laid on his stomach on the bed.

**-TBC-******

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Yaoi: Well, I finally finished it.**

Skyz: There were not enough positive reviews to keep this story going so in a fit of rage Sasuke killed everyone, before committing suicide. There, now it's going to be nagging at your conscience for the rest of your life… HAPPY?! ARE YOU FREAKIN' HAPPY NOW?!

Yaoi: Uh…Okaaaaaaayyyyyyyy then…..


End file.
